The children of evil
by Fireember345
Summary: Imagine if you were the kids of an evil nutcase, have a mother gone and never know her, an uncle who has a secret job and never helps us with our emotional problems and monster one day trying to kill you, as we attend the school of Raven wood we learn secrets and magic. But what is our uncle hiding from us? Read to find out
1. Prolouge born from tragicty

Wizard city, a place well known for it's powerful magic and amazing mysteries. The headmaster f this magical land was headmaster Ambrose. With more students learning magic, things were going well. But sadly the life teacher Sylvia Drake could preform magic in her condition, for she was pregnant with the death teacher's child, Malistaire. Word got out about the two teachers, and their newest addition to family that was coming in a couple of months. Everyone was leaping with joy of the newborn coming. After the class was over for the death professor Drake, he and his wife would lie under the tree Bartleby.

"I wonder what type of spell will our little one use, life or death?" Sylvia wondered to her love as she leaned close to him. "Maybe both, or our child will be using balance spells, we would be a great family team against any evil thing." The professor smiled as he gave his love a magic necklaces. "For me?" Sylvia gasped happily. "Yes, it has the spell Spectral blast. It will use the harmony of all spells to protect you. Luckily Alhazred helped me with a spell. Only a person of your bloodline could wear it." The death professor smiled as his wife kissed him on the cheek. So far for them everything was well

* * *

But then a few months later, thing went downhill. Sylvia became very ill, and everyone tried to help her, but nothing work. When she came into labor, she died. Devastate by his loss and the thought loss of their child, Malistaire left Ravenwood and went on a more darker path. As for his child or say children. They were alive, the firstborn was a son that was completely healthy and showed signs of strong magic, the second child was a girl who was mute for life but showed magic as well. The third and finale was a healthy boy that held no magic at all.

The only left to do is what would they should do with the triplets. "They are the spawns of evil, they should not be allowed here." The duel master grunted. "Theses _Spawns of evil _are my family, and I won't let you hurt them!" Cyrus threatened as he was ready to battle the horse man. "Enough! There is no reason to kill each other, but they can't stay here." The headmaster said in a low voice. "Headmaster please they are innocent-" The myth teacher began but then was cut off."It's not that. We know that they would be in danger if Malistaire learns they are alive, he could turn them into weapons." The headmaster feared.

"But my brother would never do that!" Cyrus complained. "That's not all. In the past Sylvia and Malistaire had made some foes, if they learn about their children, they could hurt them or worse." The headmaster explained. "Where would they go though." The pet owl wondered. "I can raise them in a world that knows not of magic and teach the myth students here still so my brother won't get suspicious. Please Headmaster, they are all that is left of my Family." Cyrus begged as Ambrose looked at the little one. "Very well, but bring them here when they are twelve years old and shows magic."


	2. Chapter one The life of the triplets

**12 years later...**

* * *

"Sylvia, Author, William! Come down stairs and get ready for your babysitter! I need to go to my employment soon!" Their uncle Cyrus shouted as the triplets headed to the dinning room for breakfast. It has almost been twelve whole years since the betrayal of his brother, the death of his sister in law and raising his niece and nephews. Sylvia was the sociable one of the three, she would use body language and writing to communicate with others. She wasn't very fast, but she was kind and inhumanly strong. She looked like her mother, but had her father's black hair, she wore blue jeans and a long sweater, she would always get cold, even in summer.

William, or Will or what he likes to be called Shade, was the gloomy one, very antisocial like his uncle and moody and depress, he was very smart and very stealthy also very fast. He knew how to speak lip for his sister and gets very protective of his siblings, he had ashy black hair, brown-red eyes and glasses, a black grey hoodie with a book in the pocket, dark black pants with dozens of pockets and black sneakers. Often times he would go into a quiet place and read alone with his two friends. Shade was a poetic type and often writes about the darkness of the world.

Last but not least of the three was Author. Author was the responsible one. He was the leader of the student counsel, and many other political clubs and groups. was the very bossy type, likes to think things through and was very neat and clean, kinda a mysophobe. He was kind like his sister, yet protective like his brother. He had ginger wavy hair, blue eyes, a tie and shirt, brown pants, in a wheelchair with a cast foot. He broke his leg,when his sister almost sneezed on him and he fell down the stairs, he has to wear it for another four months before he could walk again.

"Alright you three, eat up then wait for the babysitter to be here, I'm off to work." The uncle sighed as the niece mouth something. "She says 'Uncle, I've always wondered why you made Shade and I home school kids and not Author, I like our old school?'" Shade translated for his sister. "I'm sorry, Sylvia, but after your birthday you're going to be enrolled in another school. I can't promise you'll like it, but it will help you one day. Author can't enroll because he lacks a certain thing..." Cyrus mumbled as he quickly hurried to his job. Then a knock came by the door. The triplets knew that it was the elderly babysitter, Mrs. Teppup. "Why hello everyone, would you three like some tea?" The old woman smiled.

She look like a stereotypical elderly woman, and was very kind to everyone. "Hey Mrs. Teppup. No thank you." Author smiled at her, as the mute sister grabbed her coat and showed her inside.


End file.
